My Messed Up Life
by Pieland24
Summary: Jacob was a normal guy delivering a package for some money. After meeting Harley Quinn, he gets bit by a strange bug, becoming Spider-Man. I suck at summeries so please read!


My Messed Up Life

This is the story of my messed up life. Gaining weird abilities, dating a villain, and everything in between. I remember my first job.  
Jake was on his way to a warehouse to deliver a package. He was told to keep quiet and don't ask questions. The money wasn't good, but it was a start. As Jake got off his motorcycle, it started to sprinkle. Pulling his hood up, he walked to the door. After he knocked, he felt a sharp pain in his side and something was covering his head. He was picked up and put into a chair. The room smelled of oil and sweat, not a pleasant odor. After a couple minuets Jake heard laughter, the noise getting closer. "Tell me, why are you here kid?" an unpleasant voice asked. "I'm delivering a package, sir." "Who sent you?" "Mr. Tanner sir." "Ah yes, took him long enough. Get the package Harley, and let the boy go." "Sure thing Mistah Jay." The bag lifted from his head and the rope was untied. "Thanks, I owe you one." He said smiling. The girl, looked different. She had way too much make up on, her hair in pigtails. She reminded Jake of a little kid almost. "Yeah, whatever." The girl studied him, and she liked what she saw. He had short brown hair, and the fact that he might work out was a plus. She showed him to the door, watching him until he was out of sight.  
That was just the beginning of it. I didn't ask to be a Peter Parker copy. I love Spider-Man, but taking on the role wasn't a walk in the park. Actually, that's where it started.  
After Jake quit his job, he went to the park to sort things out. While he was sitting on a bench, he noticed a strange insect on his shoulder. Thinking it was nothing he ignored it. As he walked home, his hand started hurting. The pain was so bad, his vision was starting to blur. He leaned on a building for support. He put his hand on the building and noticed it felt weird. His hand practically stuck to the wall. Curious, he put his other hand on the wall and started to climb. " No way…" he breathed as reached the roof. " Maybe I'm like Spider-Man." He joked. He stuck his arm out and pulled his ring and middle finger towards his palm. Web shot out immediately.  
Yes, I became a sort of Spider-Man copy. Once I mastered my powers, I put them to good use. Fighting crime was my priority. And yes, Harley and her friend were the first criminals on my list.  
Jake was walking by the docks when he heard voices. They were coming from inside an empty looking warehouse. Curiosity got the best of him. He peered in the window to see a man strapped into a chair. Surrounding him were men holding knives. Mister Jay was out of sight, and Harley was standing in front of the man. Jake was kicking himself for not bringing his full costume. He put his mask on and snuck in through an open window. The lighting was horrible to Jake's advantage. He crawled onto the ceiling, thinking of a way to take out the thugs without being noticed. " They have knives, you have superhuman powers." Saying a prayer, Jake jumped down from the ceiling, landing on two guys on his way down. " Sorry to break up this little gathering, but I think it's past your bedtime." Terrible joke; work on it later. There were about five men surrounding him, all armed. " You found my weakness, small knives!" He quickly shot web at all of the men, bounding them to the wall. Something wasn't right. Before Jake could react, he felt someone kick his back, causing him to fall forward. " Nice try bug. Better luck next time." She pulled out a hammer and threatened to swing it. Jake rolled to the side just in time. He could feel the aftershock. " You don't know who I am?" Could she not recognize his voice? " Of course! You're that bug that jumped into toxic waste and grew." Jake debated taking off his mask or keeping this a secret. When a woman is swinging hammers at you, it's best to keep the mask on. " Now I'm gonna crush ya." Swinging again, Jake jumped on the wall and shot web at Harley. The web acted like rope, her arms stuck to her side. " You okay sir?" Untying the man Jake got a closer look at him. " Yes, thank you son. I'll find my way out." " I don't think that's a good idea sir. I can give you a lift." Jake learned that the man was the mayor, and if he needed anything he could ask him. " Thank you sir." "No, thank you. I never did catch your name." His name. He couldn't steal Spider-Man's name could he? Well, he wasn't real. "Spider-Man." " It's an honor Spider-Man. I hope to be seeing you soon." With that, Jake made his way home, feeling better than he had in a long time.


End file.
